Plus que des mots
by Odilette
Summary: Millicent et Blaise préfère les actes aux mots. Un mot de trop, et c'est la fin de tout. Petit os sur la chanson More than words.


**Petit one shot sans prétention sur une musique que j'aime beaucoup. **

**Je vous invite à l'écouter : watch?v=J9CeNo4Q7p0 .**

**(More than words - Extreme)**

**Bonne lecture/écoute.**

* * *

La relation qu'entre-tiennent Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bulstrode est inqualifiable, unique en son genre. Ils ont déjà essayer -chacun de leur coter et sans que personne ne soit au courant- de mettre un nom à ce qu'ils partagaient, sans jamais réussir. Alors, ils cessèrent simplement d'essayer. Après tout, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'étiquette pour exister. Blaise était beau, c'était un fait. Et il joué au Quidditch. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était un bourreau des coeurs, un courreur de jupon ou un sportif acharné. Il était... différent. Il en va de même pour Millicent. Belle et intelligente, aimant le sport : elle n'était pas une première de la classe ou une reine de beautée ou encore moins une groupie. Elle aussi, elle était différente. Aucun d'eux n'avaient une étiquette propre à eux, à ce qu'ils étaient. A partir de là, à quoi bon essayer de leur en colé une commune ? Sans intérêt. Ils étaient en désacord sur beaucoup de chose mais en accord avec une seule : leur histoire était plus que des mots.

La plupart des filles qui ont un petit-ami passé instinctinvement tout leurs temps libre avec lui, oubliant d'en garder un peu pour leurs amis qui seront encore là quand le petit-ami non. Elles sont toujours collé à lui, ne sont jamais vu sans lui auprès d'elle. Elles ont obligatoirement une veste ou un objet leur appartenant sur elles, tout le temps. Et elles disent "je t'aime" trente fois par jour dès le début de leur relation.

Millicent n'était pas comme ça avec Blaise. Car leur relation dénote des autres. Eux-même ne l'avaient pas réellement définit. Un jour ils se comportaient comme un couple, le lendemain en bon vieux pote et parfois, ils se parlaient à peine plusieurs jours durant sans en être plus affecté que ça. De plus, ils n'étaient pas très démonstratif. Mais ça, aucun des deux ne l'avaient remarqué car ça ne leur manqué pas. Ils étaient bien sans. Même s'ils n'avaient pas défini leur relation, ils n'y avaient que l'un pour l'autre ; jamais aucun s'affiché avec un autre fille ou garçon ; ils s'étaient fidèle. Même s'ils prétendaient le contraire à coup de "rien à voir, je me trouve quelqu'un quand je veux" ils étaient peut-être dupes, mais pas leurs amis, pas Poudlard.

Au contraire des autres couples, Millicent n'attendait pas de "je t'aime" de la part de Blaise. Déjà car elle-même n'avait pas envie de le dire, que lui n'était pas du genre à le dire mais aussi et surtout que lui dire "je t'aime" ne sont pas les mots qu'elle veut entendre de lui. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui, loin de là, c'est évident aux yeux de tous que si. Malgrè leurs agissement bizarre l'un avec l'autre.

Tout aurait été plus facile s'ils savaient montrer ce qu'ils restaient au fond d'eux, s'ils hôtaient leurs masque de vil serpentard lorsqu'ils sont ensemble.

Mais même sans cela, ils vivaient quelque chose de fort. Ils vivaient quelque chose de réel. Et les actes vallent bien plus que des mots. A travers leurs actions, ils savent l'un l'autre qu'ils s'aiment. D'une manière bien à eux. Alors, il n'a pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle l'aime, car elle le sait déjà. Et vice versa.

Le temps est comme le vent : les gens changent, innévitablement. Un jour, ça ne suffisait plus. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux. Ils le savaient, mais le nier comme ils s'avaient si bien le faire. Comme ils savaient que l'autre l'aimait, mais n'y faisait pas attention, n'y prennait pas garde pour leur propre bien.

Ils ont fait une erreur. Il en a fait une. Ils ont cédaient. Ils se sont partagé les mots magique. Ils se sont échangé leur "je t'aime".

Ca a été leur fin.

Il lui avait dis ses trois mots un soir d'été, sans s'en rendre compte et avec l'aide d'alcool. Mais le mal était fait, il l'avait dit. Et sur le coup, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui répondre la même chose. Que dire d'autre ? L'alcool l'aiderait peut-être à oublié ça à lui. Mais pas à elle. Ses mots étaient gravé en elle désormais. Le je t'aime de Blaise Zabini. Une chose d'une valeur inouïe, plus précieux et plus rare que n'importe qu'elle diamant. Millicent ne s'en rendait pas compte alors, mais elle avait une chance inouïe. Elle vivait quelque chose de magique. Blaise disait ses mots pour la toute première fois. Et peut-être la dernière.

Plus que des mots pour lui faire sentir que son amour pour elle est réel.. C'était ce qu'ils avaient. Et maintenant ? Maintenant tout était différent. Que ferait-il s'il elle enlevait son "je t'aime" ? Dès lors, il ne pourrais pas renouveller la chose. Surtout pas en disant les mêmes mots une seconde fois.

Tout ce que Millicent veut, c'est retrouver ce qu'ils avaient. Elle voudrait lui parler pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient juste qu'à fermer les yeux et se prendre la main, rester l'un près de l'autre et ne pas se laisser partir, tout simplement.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le venin avait pénétré et les détruisaient peu à peu.

Un "je t'aime" échangé, et ça a été le début de la fin d'une histoire qui n'avait pas encore réellement commencé.

Plus que des mots. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il n'aurait pas à dire qu'il l'aimais, car elle le saurait déjà.

Plus que des mots. C'était finalement les mots qui décrivaient le mieux ce qu'ils vivaient.

Plus que des mots. C'était leur devise, ce qui les maintené ensemble.

Plus que des mots.

Une promesse.

La leur.


End file.
